rebellion_of_arcaelusfandomcom-20200213-history
Manticore
Manticore, the capital city of the Kingdom of Arcaelus. Small by Empire standards the city is by no means less wondrous. Founded over 500 years ago on the banks of the Vermell river, the city started as a small merchant town. As more and more merchants settled in the town, the town itself prospered. However the true wealth of the city lay in its ability to create Magical Objects and substances. The production of these objects became a closely guarded secret of the cities elite, and many craftsman "families" were created. Many of these objects fell into myth and legend, the fabled "ma'te sword" capable of cutting through any known substance even mythril, for example. The city grew and as the families became richer and more powerful they decided to rule the city as a republic, with the oldest member of the elected family ruling for five years. This system of rule became rife with corruption and in fighting, and on several occasions the city nearly tore itself apart. Out of this growing crisis grew House Aedatha, a major family within Manticore politics. Using his families considerable wealth Arcaelus Aedatha, bought the loyalty and manpower of many "Lesser" families. Using his newly created army Arcaelus seized control of the council and declared his family as the ruling house, who would reign in perpetuity. The coup was quick and bloodless. Thus city and territory went from being a Republic to being a Kingdom, with the council families becoming the noble houses of Kingdom. Establishing his family as the Royal family, Arcaelus began on extending the borders of his Kingdom, using the magical objects created by his people and the trained men who knew how to use them, territories fell to the rule of Arcaelus. 150 years after the creation of the Kingdom, a revolution began that would change the face of the Kingdom forever. Religion had not been a major force in the Republic, yet once the Kingdom was founded, religion became more important for the common people. The religion was monotheistic, following a God called Syddros; the God of Life. This religion frowned upon magic, believing that it was a force created by Syddros' brother and enemy Udon, in order to corrupt Syddros' creation. This belief did not sit well with the Kingdom's ruling elite, Magic was a vital source of their income. The commoners however now viewed magic as a means of oppression, those that ruled over them created the magic weapons, and only the army could use them. Gradually more and more people flocked to Syddros, it got to the point where the Church of Syddros had its own army. The situation was a powder keg waiting to go off, the spark came in the misguided efforts of King Lothaire Aedatha III to contain the situation. He sent his troops to cordon off temple, and detain the Temple leadership. This act of aggression did not go unnoticed, and the Royal troops were soon overrun by common men and women, armed with nothing more the tools they had available. This cabal of unhappy citizens marched through the city towards the noble quarter, until they reached the Palace. The Royal guard managed to hold them back, but the Palace was surrounded for two weeks. The King decided that he would meet with the religious leader, the Speaker of Syddros, and discuss the end of hostilities. The agreement was made, the faith of Syddros became the State religion, backed by the Royal family, and all magical arts and creation of magical objects were to stop immediately. The Kingdom was at peace, united by a shared faith, and now the Noble families had to rely on other mercantile endeavors. Once again the City of Manticore became a major trading city. Category:History Category:Location